


Drunken Confession

by blackrose343



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: Your drunken trip home from the bar was interesting.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil x GN! Reader
> 
> Drunk reader
> 
> Do not repost!

You were hanging out with Lady and Trish at the bar. Drinking and laughing. Talking about who knows what. Soon enough, all of you had too much to drink. None of you didn't know what you were doing or saying. 

It didn't take long for Trish to notice you reached your limit. Lady kept hassling you and Trish for another round but Trish called it a night. Lady reluctantly accepted that the night was over. She wanted to keep going all night long. To tell the truth, you didn’t want the night to end either.

Each of you paid your tabs then went your separate ways. You had no idea if you were walking or wobbling home. You could have been crawling and you wouldn’t know it. Your drunken mind had completely taken over. 

On the way home, you saw who you thought were Dante and Vergil. You wondered if they could get you home. For some reason your drunken mind also came up with a funny idea: get a piggyback ride from Vergil. Without hesitation, you made your way to the guys. You tried too hard to hold your laughter. You leaped onto Vergil's back, hoping you wouldn't trip and hit the ground.

"HI VERGIL!" You screamed into the poor man's ear. (Your drunken mind thought you said it at normal volume.) Dante looked at Vergil trying to guess who was brave enough to do what you did. It didn’t take long for Dante to realize it was you. He recognized your drunken, hiccup filled, rambling anywhere. Dante erupted with laughter once he realized what was going on.

Vergil's entire body stiffened, making it easier for you to cling to him. He looked at you with such maliciousness, you knew he was ready to kill you. You could feel the aura of the swords Vergil summoned. All of them were aimed at you. It was then that you realized Vergil was going to kill you.

Vergil didn't intend to stab you with them. He wanted to intimidate whoever was on his back. He was so exhausted from his mission, his mind didn't fully process it was you on his back. 

"Verge, relax! It's just (Y/N)!" You were so thankful Dante was with him. You would be dead if he wasn't. You couldn't hear Vergil over Dante's laughter. You weren't sure if Vergil heard your apologies. You hoped he did.

“What is (Y/N) doing?”

“Seems like (Y/N) wants a piggyback ride.”

“A what?” Dante explained to Vergil what a piggyback ride was. You could tell Vergil wasn’t in the mood to deal with you. So, you unwrapped your legs from his waist. You waited for him to lower you to the ground. Instead, he hoisted you up to get you in a better position. You rewrapped your legs, then started chatting with Dante and Vergil. Dante was happy to see you. Vergil was too but a bit irked. He didn’t expect to carry you home.

You buried your head in Vergil's neck. Your drunken mind made you believe Vergil was furious with you. So you tried to cuddle with him to calm him. Vergil tapped your arms as he told you to loosen your grip. You broke down crying, profusely apologizing to Vergil again for your stupid antics. Vergil sighed as he patted your head, reassuring you everything was fine.

"Please don't hate me! I love you so much!"

"I don't hate you. That is just the alcohol talking."

"You know, I heard that alcohol is like a truth serum. So, this really could be (Y/N)'s confession." You nodded in agreement with Dante. The nodding motion made you giggle. You and Dante continued your conversation. Vergil sighed again, wondering how he got into this situation.

The next morning, you woke up with the most intense headache. God, it hurt like hell! You gripped your head. You wanted the earth to stay still. You wished the hangover would go away.

"Here." You took the glass of water from Vergil. (It helped a bit.) Vergil also gave you a couple ibuprofen. He seemed more exhausted today. You weren't sure why. "Breakfast is downstairs."

You ate breakfast in silence, too scared to say anything. You couldn’t recall what happened last night. You looked ahead of you. Vergil was reading the paper while drinking tea. He hasn't said anything since you joined him. The silence was starting to get to you. _Oh, god what happened last night?!_

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks...Umm, I'm really sorry for whatever happened last night…" Vergil didn't say anything. He only acknowledged your apology. He was looking down at his plate as if he wanted to ask something.

"How much of last night do you remember?"

"Uh...not much. I remember having drinks with Lady and Trish, then nothing. But I guess you can tell me why I'm here instead of at home." It hurt to think. You pushed your plate to the side then rested your head on the table. Doing so calmed your pounding head.

"So you have no idea what you did last night? You don't remember jumping on my back or confessing to me?"

"I WHAT?!" You instantly regretted yelling at Vergil's questions. You groaned, cursing the damned ibuprofen. Taking their time to work.

Vergil sighed, then pushed his hair back. He put the paper down before repeating himself. You sat there dumbfounded. Making Vergil give you a piggyback ride; you could believe. Confessing to him; you did not want to believe.

Vergil had his brow raised. He was waiting for you to answer him. You took a drink of orange juice, wishing it was a screwdriver, a tequila sunrise, mimosa or anything to make you get out of this conversation. You continued eating. You played with what little food was left. You were trying to buy yourself time to gather confidence to answer him. You could see Vergil was getting impatient with you - which made you more nervous.

"Umm...just ignore what I said last night. I was really drunk from the sound of it." You felt conflicted. You wanted to tell Vergil what you said was true. You didn't want to face him rejecting you. You lowered your head then ate the remainder of your breakfast. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Vergil saw your expression change from embarrassed to saddened. Seeing that confirmed your confession to him was true. (And that Dante was right but Vergil would never admit that.)

You grabbed yours and Vergil's plate, then made your way to the kitchen. Vergil snaked his arm around your waist. Gently, he had you sit on his lap. You faced him to explain you had to put the dishes away. Your lips were met with his. Your heart skipped a beat. Your face became flushed.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to deny it. This fanfic is completely self-indulgent. For whatever reason I wanted a piggyback ride from my boyfriend yesterday. Which led to me remembering I usually want one when I’m drunk. Which led to this. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr (blackrose343)
> 
> Do not repost!


End file.
